


Work to be done

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, Canon Divergent, Caring!Sam, M/M, hes back and I couldn’t be happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel returns to the bunker three weeks later.Sam is there to help him, and maybe, together, they can get somewhere.





	Work to be done

Gabriel returns to the bunker three weeks later.   
The first person to talk to him is Dean. Sam arrives pretty early in their conversation, but every time he tries to talk, to reason with his brother, all he gets is a finger held up in the vague direction of his lips.  
It’s all the same shit said different ways, but mostly, it boils down to ‘what the fuck is our problem, coward?’, and Sam doesn’t know how Gabriel, fragile as he still must be, is possibly going to cope with having this hatred hurled at him. He’s already been treated like dirt, for years, and even before that the happiest life he could think of making for himself is sleeping around. There’s nothing wrong with sex, sure, but if that’s the best he can think of, well, it’s sad.   
Plus, Sam knows he was probably just trying to distract himself from the fear and the pain of what he knew was going down out there. Maybe not with meaningless sex, but Sam’s sure as hell been there.  
“You know- you know what? I’m done. I’m done with you, Gabriel. You’re a prick, okay. Your fucking nephew is out there, and even then you weren’t gonna help. I guess family don’t mean shit to you. Nothing does, does it? This is a game to you. I’m walking away before I freakin’ smite you or something. Sam can decide what to do with you,” Dean finally snarled out after minutes on end of yelling. Gabriel flinches several times during his speech, but most of all when Dean says he doesn’t care about anything.  
Once Dean has left the room, knocking over a chair as he leaves, Gabriel crumbles to the floor, sobbing.  
“Hey, hey, Gabriel!”   
Sam stands up quickly, rushing over to Gabriel and putting an arm around his shoulder, making gentle hushing noises and wondering what exactly he can say to take back Dean’s words.  
“I do care,” Gabriel whispers between cries, and Sam’s heart breaks.  
“I know. I know you do. Look, man. You’ve been through more than anyone should have to. You have the right to take some time to plan your next move. My brother’s just... Dean’s just mad because he’s desperate to get mom and Jack back, okay. It’s not you he hates. It’s this situation.”  
It takes Gabriel a long time to calm down, even with Sam’s words. Sam keeps on talking to him the whole time, because response or none, this is the best he can do for Gabriel right now.   
Then, when he’s a little more settled, Sam gently pulls him to his feet and leads him to the room he was in before. The Enochian script with his story is still there, and Sam doesn’t know if that will make it feel familiar or painful. Probably the latter, but they haven’t had the chance to clear it yet, so Gabriel will have to manage it.  
“I want to help, Sam,” Gabriel whispers hoarsely after a while.  
“Is that really what you want? Or is it what you think you should do? Because you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
“All I really want to do right now is lie here and cry myself to death, but I know there’s work still to be done. So I’ll help. And then maybe after that, I can get some rest. Break my dry spell. Eat some crap. Maybe find some series to binge and pretend I’m human.”  
Sam laughs at that, unable to keep the smile from his face. When Gabriel snorts out a laugh, he lights up even more, because this, this is who the archangel is. Strong, powerful, and sarcastic and crude to boot.  
“You know, it’s not very often that we get a break. You don’t have to stay forever, or even now, but you should know.”  
“Yeah. I’ve seen your shitty lives. I know. And I’m saying well, maybe if I sign up to that, clean up my act a bit, I can be a better person. Being. Whatever.”  
“You know, you don’t have to change. Self worth doesn’t work like that. I’ve spent years trying to love myself by working it all away, it doesn’t quite go that way. You gotta address it, man.”  
“Oh come on, you can’t be telling me you don’t love yourself. You’re a beast of a man, hot as hell, and kind, too. You’re like some superhero, Sam.”  
“Am I?” Sam laughs. “I don’t know about that. But I think I do, now. Love myself. It took a long time, but I’ve learned to accept who I am and forgive my flaws. You can do the same.”  
“Do you really think so.”  
“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t. And I’ll help you.”  
“You’d do that for me?” Gabriel asks, eyes wide, and Sam just wants to hug him. It doesn’t seem like anyone’s been there for him like that, ever.  
“Of course I would, Gabriel.”  
“Like I said. Beast, hot, and too damned kind,” Gabriel mutters, leaning over to where Sam was sat on the bed and wrapping him up in a hug.


End file.
